Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, rotor hub and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of the wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
In order to perform certain types of maintenance on the rotor hub, the rotor blades and/or various other components of the wind turbine, a service worker must gain internal access to the rotor hub. Typically, such access is gained through an access port located at the front end of the rotor hub (i.e., the end of the rotor hub furthest away from the nacelle). Thus, to reach the access port, a service worker must typically climb onto the top of the nacelle, move over to the top of the rotor hub and repel down the front of the rotor hub. Unfortunately, since the service worker must climb outside the wind turbine, significant safety risks are associated with gaining access to the interior of the rotor hub. As a result, service workers are not able to gain internal access to the rotor hub when adverse weather conditions exist, such as high winds, rain, snow, hail, etc.
Accordingly, a wind turbine having access features that permit a service worker to safely and efficiently gain access to the interior of a rotor hub, including when adverse weather conditions exist, would be welcomed in the technology.